Ouch, Don't Hit Me With A Pitchfork
by Hattie1997
Summary: Rose Weasley is the popular girl of the school. After a disagreement with her boyfriend she goes to spend the summer with her American penpal, Leah Clearwater. There, she meets Jacob Black and the rest, as they say, is history.


**PLEASE READ...**

**Firstly I want to state that I know this is an odd couple, but the story wouldn't go out of my mind until I started writing it, so I did. Any characters that you don't recognise belong to me. I know that this chapter is quite boring, but it was really just a filler chapter in order to begin. I hope they get more interesting, please bear with me.**

**Also, Fred is not dead in this story and neither are Lupin and Tonks because I could just not bring myself to kill them. Thanks.**

**Ages:**

**Harry Potter**

**Lily Potter / Hugo Weasley - Fourth year**

**Rose Weasley / Albus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy / Alan Hughes (O.C.) / Lorcan Scamander / Lysander Scamander / Dominique Weasley - Fifth Year**

**Roxanne Weasley / Molly II Weasley / Lucy Weasley / Dylianna (O.C.) - Sixth Year.**

**Louis Weasley / Fred II Weasley / James Potter / George II (O.C.) - Seventh Year.**

**Victoire Weasley / Teddy Lupin / Tom (O.C.) - Graduated.**

**Twilight**

**Jacob Black - Seventeen**

**Leah Clearwater / Seth Clearwater - Fifteen (I know in the books Leah is older, but I really wanted them to be the same age so I'm sorry for any confusion caused).**

**Anyway, on with the story. Hope you like it.**

**Rose**

I frowned slightly as I read the latest letter I had received. As with all letters it had arrived during breakfast, clinging to the talons of a large, very familiar Eagle Owl. Of course, as per usual, my annoying family had to ask who it belonged to and, as usual, they received no answer. James – that's Uncle Harry's eldest son for those of you who don't know – probably thought it was from a secret admirer or something of the sort, while Fred – that's Uncle George's eldest – kept teasing me about this hidden boyfriend I supposedly had. Of course, his teasing fell flat because at the time, which had been two years ago, during my third year, I had been dating Lorcan Scamander, one of Aunty Luna's twins. We had broken up soon after, but it had nothing to do with the rumours floating around.

Lily, Uncle Harry's youngest and only girl, was the only one who knew of my American penpal. Well, apart from Headmistress McGonagall of course. It had been she who had set it up after I had expressed an interest in getting to know other people from different cultures. Although not a Witch, my penpal was part of a unique shape shifting tribe from Forks, and was actually the only female in the clan. Their leader, Sam, I had heard was quite fierce, and was also the one who had broken Leah's heart. That was her name – Leah Clearwater – and now, after almost three years of constant communication she had asked me to visit during the summer holidays

That was the cause of my frown. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet her (far from it, in fact). It was more the fact of how I was going to get my family to let me go seeing as none of them knew who she was. My Mum – that's Hermione Weasley for those of you who care – would probably be ecstatic at the thought of me being away from England for a bit. At the risk of sounding a bit big-headed, I hadn't been single since the end of second year and I knew that Mum was slightly worried. My cousins were fiercely protective of me, though I wasn't exactly sure why. It was probably because I was the youngest girl aside from Lily in the family and I didn't have two older brothers like she did. Instead, I had a younger one who, although I hated to admit it, I loved with my whole heart. My Dad would probably go crazy at the thought of me spending time over seas, but Aunty Ginny would settle him down with a few choice words like she always did when he went off on one of his rants. My other Uncle's would seethe quietly in the background, not wanting me to go but being unwilling to get on the wrong side of the female's in the family.

"Hey, cuz," a cheery voice said and my closest female cousin skipped up, grinning happily. "What's up? You left quite soon at breakfast; everyone was worried."

"Read this." I thrust the letter in her face and continued to walk, still frowning. After a moment the soft pattering of feet heralded Lily's arrival once more. We walked in silence for a moment before the letter was handed back. At the doorway to my classroom, she pulled me aside.

"They'll let you go if that's what you really want? And who knows, you may get some hunky American bloke pining after you." I detected the hint of jealousy and resentment in Lily's tone and, much as I hated to admit it, I knew why. Lily had been secretly dating Denizen Parkinson – a Ravenclaw sixth year – for a couple of weeks before he suddenly broke it off with her. The next day he asked me to Hogsmeade and, like the stupid idiot that I was I accepted. It was only two weeks later that it had come to light that he had broken up with Lily to be with me. Needless to say I broke it off immediately.

"I am sorry about that." My voice was quiet, remorseful. The cute redhead leaned over and took one of my Quidditch-trained hands in her own.

"I know you are," she replied. "It's just…that wasn't the first time it's happened. And not just to me, either. I know you probably don't want to know this, but I know most of our cousins have dated people who just want to get close to you. You don't realise it, cuz, but you're probably the hottest Weasley female – including Victoire and Dominique, and that's saying something. I'm sorry, but I thought you had to know." Without another word she was gone and I allowed Albus Potter, who had just arrived, to drag me inside Professor Binns' classroom.

I sat down absentmindedly next to my newest boyfriend, Alan Hughes, a Slytherin like Albus, and allowed him to rest his hand on my knee. It felt wrong. I kept replaying Lily's final words as I pushed his hand down from where it had been creeping up my knee. "Come on, babe." His voice was husky and deep, sending shivers of the wrong kind down my back. "Binns is already dead. He'd never notice if we got it on…" He trailed off suggestively and I noticed Albus giving me a disgusted look from where he was sitting next to his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

I pulled back sharply. "I'm not in the mood."

He laughed coldly. "Not in the mood? When are you not in the mood, darlin'? You were certainly in the mood this morning when you dragged me into that broom cupboard. You were certainly in the mood then…"

I closed my eyes, trying to pull away as he turned my head sharply to face him and smashed his lips onto mine. Okay, so he may have been a sleaze, but who wouldn't kiss back when a hot guy kisses you? Definitely not me.

"Oh, please," a disgusted voice spoke from the other side of the classroom while Binns still droned on, as oblivious as always. "Stop sucking face for one minute, would you?" I pulled back to stare at Allison Greaves, a Ravenclaw and a good friend of my also fifth year cousin Dominique, daughter of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Closing my eyes, I stood hurriedly as the bell rang and raced out of the classroom. A moment later Alan followed.

"Now, where were we?"

I took a deep breath and nodded shortly, steeling myself for what I was about to do. Okay, so it wasn't actually that bad, but I hadn't been single for more than two weeks in three years so yeah, breaking up with your boyfriend with the plan to stay single for a while is definitely something big. I could see Albus and Scorpius making their way towards us, Al with a massive scowl plastered onto his features.

"I can't do this." I pulled away sharply. "I think we should break up." I didn't dare look at him, but I could almost _feel _the hateful glare he was sending my way.

"Oh yeah?" his voice had lowered to a menacing growl. "And who says that's what I want?" He took a step forwards, towering over me. I took in his breathtaking brown eyes that had many girls swooning over him, and his floppy brown hair that was the cause of many gossip at Hogwarts. And I found that, as I had suspected, that was not what I wanted any more. I didn't want smooth and sophisticated, I wanted flustered and uncomfortable. You know, the: _I really want to hold your hand but I'm too scared so I'll grab the saltshaker _moments?

"Please, let go." I whispered as he grabbed my thin wrist in his large, calloused one. A cruel smirk formed on his lips and he leaned forward, expecting me to take the kiss like I usually did. Instead, I jerked my hand away and took a few, hurried steps backwards. "We're going to be late for our next lesson." I muttered without conviction as he took another step forward, a hand reaching out to shove me into the wall by my neck, cutting off the circulation.

In the back of my mind I could hear a loud shout of terror, but my vision was going hazy as I felt my feet lift off the ground, the pressure increasing upon my neck. And before another thought could cross my mind, my vision had gone black, everything fading into nothing.

**XxX**

**Albus**

I thought the day would be like any other at Hogwarts: I wake up in my Slytherin dormitory, think how odd it was that a Potter was placed into Slytherin in the first place, think how even odder it was that my family didn't care, go to lessons, tease Scorpius, watch Rose make-out with someone, threaten that someone, go to bed. Instead, as we exited the History of Magic classroom, it was to see my cousins head being smashed against a wall with a thick hand clasped around her neck.

Terror such as I'd never felt before gripped me as her thin, Quidditch-toned body slipped to the floor in a heap. Alan Hughes – the idiot – didn't even care. He just stood there snickering for a few moments before going to walk away. Instead, I was there to stop him, with a fist in the face. Scorpius rushed over to Rose and checked her pulse, looking worriedly at the blood pooling from the gash in the back of her head. Of course, I only noticed this from my peripheral vision as I was busy beating up the lousy scumbag who was whimpering pathetically on the floor.

"Albus Severus Potter." Oops, the full name had come out. Plastering a massive scowl onto my face, I whirled to face Headmistress McGonagall, my shaking hands clenched into fists at my side. I saw her flinch back in surprise at my harsh face, but Scorpius yelped my name at that precise moment and every eye in the suddenly packed corridor turned to where my best mate was kneeling over my unconscious and scarily pale cousin.

"Oh my," I heard Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, murmur under his breath as he started ferrying kids out of the hallway to give us some privacy. McGonagall made her hurried way over to Rose and checked her pulse with a worried frown. A moment later she shook her head and I feared for the worst, but she only pulled out her wand and levitated the body, making it follow her down the corridor.

I exchanged a glance with Scorpius and he got the message, running off to inform my other cousins while I raced after Professor Longbottom, who was further down the corridor. I couldn't get Rose's petrified face as she was shoved into the wall out of my mind, the way I had been powerless to help as her eyes had slowly closed as she lost consciousness. I wondered what had happened that would have convinced Hughes to do that. They had seemed perfectly happy in our previous lesson, although, I had seen a confused frown on my cousins face before the lesson had started but I figured it had just been from talking to my _charming _(and I use that word with the utmost sarcasm) sister.

A struggle from behind caught my attention and I turned to find Alan Hughes being propelled after us by Professors Sinistra (the Arithmancy teacher) and Zabini (the Potions teacher). I noticed with a certain degree of satisfaction that his face was blotchy and bruised from its recent familiarisation with my fist.

"Is she going to be okay?" I caught my Aunt Hermione's terrified tone as I reached the doors to the hospital wing and, flinging them open, I caught sight of practically the whole family standing around a bed pushed up to one wall, upon which my immobile cousin had been placed.

Uncle Percy was there with his wife, Audrey, both of them standing at the back of the small (although, technically, it couldn't exactly be called small) gathering. Aunt Audrey had her face in her hands, her body stiff, while Uncle Percy had a hand around her waist, the other resting down by his side, an almost imperceptible frown on his face. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he wondered how to get Hughes expelled or worse. He may have been extremely stuck-up in his younger life but after almost losing Uncle Fred in the Second Wizarding War he had become even closer to the rest of the family, and someone laying a hand on a member of our family did not sit well with him. Especially if that person was Rose, who he was extremely protective of. Then again, who wasn't?

Anyway, Uncle Bill was standing only a short way from Uncle Percy, his hand resting on Aunt Fleur's shoulder as she stared at the ground with an almost-translucent face. I had often heard that the only person in our family prettier than Rose was Aunt Fleur, but at that moment she looked sick with worry and fear. Victoire, their eldest child, and her boyfriend, Teddy (that's Remus and Tonks kid) were sitting next to them, Vic perched on Teddy's lap, her head buried in his shoulder.

Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, Aunt Alicia and Uncle Fred were standing on the other side of the bed, Fred's arm around Dylianna's (his youngest) shoulder. She was often sick and in seemed that she had been at home when the announcement of Rose's attack had reached them. If she'd wanted to come to Hogwarts, then not even wild horses could have stopped her. Of course, that is only a figure of speech as I'm pretty sure in the Wizarding world wild horses are a lot more fierce than the Muggle world, and it is a Muggle expression.

Aunt Ariette was standing there with her eldest and only child, Tom, standing next to her. He had graduated the previous year and had moved to America soon after. I thought with some annoyance that if it had been anyone but Rose he would have probably not even bothered coming to visit. Uncle Charlie was standing behind them both, a supporting hand around their shoulders. He still worked in Romania, and actually he and Aunt Ariette lived over there, but her came home much more often than he had when he was younger.

Mum was silently crying, big, fat droplets falling down her cheeks. Dad, on the other hand, looked at cool and composed as ever, but I noticed his hand gripping his wand extremely tightly. He hadn't made Head Auror for nothing, after all.

It was Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron that caused me to stiffen in surprise in the doorway. Aunt Hermione was sobbing noisily into Uncle Ron's shoulder, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. Uncle Ron's face had blanched a pearly white that matched Rose's current complexion and he was clutching his wife to him as though afraid she would disappear. In that instant he looked so vulnerable and so _un-Ron-like _that I couldn't do much more than watch in surprise.

And then the cousins arrived and the clamour of voices made Rose stir on the bed and sleepily blink her eyes open. Aunt Hermione stopped crying for a moment and turned to her eldest with a look of utmost concern.

"Honey? Petal? Are you okay?"

She almost started sobbing again when Rose didn't answer and instead let out a small puff of air and went straight back to sleep. She turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I can't exactly say, Mrs. Weasley," the Matron replied with a small, reassuring smile. "But I _can _assure you that there will be no side effects when she does wake. However, I cannot tell when exactly that will be as we cannot be sure how hard she hit her head."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Uncle Mione murmured quietly as Hugo shoved his way through what seemed like hoards of cousins to make his way to his sisters side. Lily was behind him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

**XxX**

**Lily**

"Who did this?" Uncle Ron seethed as he whirled to face Professor McGonagall, a stiff expression on his face. "I'm going to _murder _him."

To my surprise, McGonagall didn't even bat an eye at the death threat against one of her students. Instead, she turned her head to where Alan Hughes was being restrained in a chair by Professor Zabini. Through his busted-up face (remind me to thank Albus for that) he seemed terrified at the murderous expressions that filled every face bar the Professors. Although Professor Longbottom looked like he wanted nothing more than to see Hughes getting led away by Dementors, and everyone knows how much he hates them.

"Mr. Hughes will be getting everything that is deserved…" McGonagall began but was introduced by a timid clearing of the throat. Turning, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Scorpius' parents, standing there looking awkward.

"You called us, Professor?" Draco asked and I noticed Uncle Ron clenching and unclenching his fists angrily. No matter whether Dad had gotten over his grudge with Scorpius' Dad, Uncle Ron obviously never would.

"Yes. You _are _a Healer, aren't you?" McGonagall called out as she went closer, and I noticed the familiar tone of worry in her eyes – something that she never let herself show.

"He's one of the very best," Astoria Malfoy murmured quietly, "What is it?"

McGonagall only pointed and Malfoy's eyes widened in shock and horror at the pale, unmoving face. Scorpius always said that Malfoy's never showed emotion, they were too _suave and sophisticated _for that. Granddaddy Malfoy must have been turning in grave at Mr. Malfoy's expression. Okay, so I supposed I couldn't exactly say _Granddaddy Malfoy _as he was still alive, but maybe I could say _Great Granddaddy Malfoy. _And, needless to say, Mr. Malfoy senior (meaning Lucius Malfoy, of course) had been smitten with Rose from the moment he met her. It wasn't in a romantic way, definitely not. But he had succumbed to the charm we all called the 'Rose Weasley allure' and he had been unable to say a word against her since, as un-Malfoy-like as that was.

"What's wrong with her?"

"That scumbag over there…" Uncle Ron couldn't continue, his eyes going back to the still face of his daughter. Mr. Malfoy glanced over, the impassive look back once more in his eyes.

"Why, Alan?" he asked as though they were familiar with each other, which, I suppose, they probably were seeing as Hughes Mum was Pansy Parkinson herself and his Dad was some Russian pureblood. Okay, so Hughes didn't have the same views as Voldemort in that he wasn't a pureblooded fanatic, but he wasn't exactly a nice person. "Why did you do it?"

"_She _tried to break up with me," Hughes raged back, attempting to free himself from the chair but being unable to. "That mudblood b…"

"Language Mr. Hughes," McGonagall reprimanded though I couldn't see how she could be concerned with language at a time like that.

"Great," I heard Aunt Hermione murmur, "How long do you reckon it'll be before she starts dating again?"

Uncle Ron only shrugged unhappily.

**XxX**

**Jacob**

I got back from school with a small glare stuck onto my face. Due to the mutated gene we had, Mr Philosephes, the P.E. teacher at Bella's school, kept trying to convince us to transfer in order for us to play on his football team. Of course, if we transferred people may find out about our…ahem…_furry little problem_, which was something we definitely couldn't handle. Therefore, I couldn't even play football as my super strength and size would create rumours, the least harmful of which would be that I was on steroids.

"Hey, Jake," Seth Clearwater greeted as I crashed onto the sofa at Emily's place. Emily was the pack leader, Sam's, Imprint and fiancée. An Imprint (for those of you who don't know and care to find out) is someone who we felt an inexplicable connection to. It sounded like love at first sight, as cheesy as that sounds. I really hoped I never would Imprint as it would make me seem like a clingy puppy even if it would help me get over Bella.

Bella! Bella Swan was the Chief of Police, Charlie's, only daughter. She was beautiful, with stunning, long, deep brown hair and stunning brown eyes. Of course, she would never feel the same way as me because she was in love with the stupid leech Edward Cullen, one of the Vampire Clan that lived near by.

"What's up?" Embry Call demanded as he dropped a plate of food into my lap before going back to collect one for himself. Before I could reply, Leah, Seth's twin sister, burst in, holding a letter excitedly in her hand. We all knew who it was from.

"Her parents said she can come."

It seemed that Rose Weasley was coming to Forks.


End file.
